Discovering Our Feelings
by MoghtyMena
Summary: Where Akko tries to help Amanda from being chased by the anti-witches club alongside their leader Louis. However, whilst trying to accomplish this, Akko ends up being the one caught by the club; leading to a confrontation and afterwards, a confession. Amandakko :-)


Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia or any of the characters involved in this story.

—

"Ahhh… being a mouse is so boring…" Akko said, scurrying around the canvas grounds of the Appleton Academy. Trying to search for Amanda, wherever she was, but to no avail she couldn't find her.

"Maybe a little rest wouldn't be too bad… Amanda must be okay… I hope…" Akko said worriedly, squeezing her way through a gap in an open door.

Akko scampered to the middle of the room and sighed as she transformed herself back into her human form, brushing off the dust of her uniform before looking around the room to be filled with books causing Akko to form a whining sound from her lips.

"Not more books! Why does every school have to have boring books in them!" Akko complained to herself, not paying attention to her environment until loud screaming was heard in the upcoming distance that was becoming more and more louder the quicker it came.

"Piss off ya damn creeps! I'm trying to look for someone important an' I don't need you behind my ass!" Akko recognised that voice and instantly brightened up.

'Amanda!' she thought, beginning to scamper towards the door but stopped midway.

'Amanda needs to get away from those nerds! Or something bad might happen to her and it'll be my fault! I won't let that happen!' Akko thought, nodding to herself in determination as she took her wand from her belt.

Akko saw the flicker of what she assumed to be Amanda's shadow through the gap in the door before it was followed by multiple others; Akko closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm both her nerves and adrenaline down.

" _Metamorphie Faciesse!"_ Akko said, a puff of smoke appearing around her to soon reveal Akko as the mouse she was a number of moments ago once the smoke had evaporated; Akko looked at herself to admire her handiwork but stopped when she saw her wand lying beside her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh nooooo! How am I going to carry that in _this_ form?! Awwww…" Akko grumbled to herself, using one of her feet to scratch her head before shaking herself; trying to redeem her previous determination to help out Amanda before it was too late.

Akko bit her wand's handle with her teeth and ran out the gap through the door, stopping in the middle of the walkway and dropping her wand before shouting as loud as she could.

"Hey, Nerds!" Akko started, watching with a gulp as they stopped and turned around to face her. She ignored them at the moment and looked at Amanda's shocked and… slightly concerned face? Akko shook her head to keep herself straight on point with her plan.

"Come get me instead!" Akko baited, picking up her wand before scurrying off once again as quick as she could. Hearing what she assumed was the leader, whatever his name is, shout to his members to get her; as quick as he did they were all catching after her.

Akko tried her best to outrun them, avoiding every hand grab that tried to get her but she knew she couldn't run forever; especially when their leader managed to grab both her and her wand.

"I finally have you, you _little rat!_ " he shouted, followed by a creepy laugh that Akko knew she was in trouble but what he said afterwards made a shiver go down her spine.

"I wonder what the Chairman will do to you, once he find out you're a _filthy, disgusting_ _ **witch**_ _!"_ he shouted louder with glee, a maniacal look shining darkly in his eyes as his recruits begin to laugh with him; Akko was truly beginning to fear for her life until she heard Amanda's loudly shout:

"Oi! Get ya crappy hands off of Akko!" Amanda shouted as she began to run towards the group but paused when she locked eyes with Akko, a small plea of helplessness shone in them, as if begging her to leave her be; as if she _deserved to be in that position_.

Amanda growled angrily and shouted loudly at them, she wanted to show them that they shouldn't mess with her when it comes to her friends or what Amanda would hope to be potentially more when she confessed to Akko; the thought alone made her cheeks burn red but used it to her advantage to show how enraged she felt at the situation but then her guilt fell into the pit of her stomach when she became to the realisation that is was mostly _her_ own fault for letting this happen to Akko.

"Amanda…" she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard how desperate yet sad she sounded.

"Find the Holy Grail… give it to Ursula-sensei. She might be able to power from it to find the next Word!" Akko said, flinching at how Amanda's confused face turn back into anger when she finished her sentence.

"The hell with the Word or Holy Grail! I swear I'm gonna kick these guys asses for trying to hurt ya! Especially you blondie! I'll make sure to give you an extra ass kicking!" Amanda shouted, running forwards towards them again even after said blondie commanded his men after her; she just smirked in reply.

 **—** —

After Amanda made all of them unconscious

 **—** —

Amanda leaned against the wall to catch her breath, "Man, that was a blast! I haven't had that much fun since I joined Luna Nova!" Amanda commented, a grin on her mouth and her arms behind her head; her uniform having splutters of blood here and there.

Akko gulped as she ignored the bodies on the floor and made her way towards Amanda, having returned back to her human form after Amanda punched the leader, whose name she now knows as Louis, and leaned her back on the wall beside Amanda; remaining silent.

Amanda took a few more minutes before noticing the awkward atmosphere and decided to confront it, "What, you wanted me to just leave you behind to be experimented on? Or worse…" Amanda mumbled out the last part not wanting to think about the what ifs.

"I was the one that decided using myself as a distraction was a good idea, I should've taken the blame…" Akko mumbled back, "I didn't think he'd get that… _creepy_ about it! What is with these boys!" Akko complained, shaking her head with a small smile towards Amanda whom laughed in response.

"Akko… I gotta admit something to ya" Amanda said as she removed her arms from the back of her head and stood in front of Akko, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before reopening to look directly into Akko's nervous eyes.

"Amanda?" Akko questioned quietly, keeping her eyes firmly on Amanda's own ones as she blushed lightly when she saw and noticed Amanda moving her left hand to behind her head. She didn't even register placing her hand on Amanda's chest firmly, clutching the fabric of the softly and weakly.

"A-Akko… I… erm…" Amanda stuttered and cursed under her breath quietly, not believing she was messing up her confession already with stutter; she decided to do the one she does best, take action now, think of the consequences later. And so, she leant her face closer towards Akkos.

They kept leaning in closer and closer towards one another, until they were mere centimetres apart from one another…

Until the sound of footsteps grew closer to them, their focus on each other broke as they looked up at the owner of the footsteps that ruined their precious moment alone.

Akko blinked in surprise just as Amanda's narrowed in both fury and hatred.

Andrew withdrew a step at their stares and coughed into his hand as he tried to straighten his back, avoiding eye contact with the two of them by looking at his fellow students of the school and Louis; whom looked the worst out of all of them.

"It would appear that the two of you have gotten into quite some.. Trouble, perhaps?" Andrew asked, remaining confident but had a slight hint of eeriness

"Oi, oi. They started it first by chasing after me, I just showed 'em who's boss. Like I'll show you if you don't piss off rich boy" Amanda grumbled the last bit of her sentence out but managed to have her mood lightened slightly by Akko's cute giggles.

"Is it true, Miss-Kagari?" Andrew questioned, avoiding Amanda's glare and directly at Akko who squirmed under his laser eyes but felt herself relaxing in Amanda's protective grip and almost-silent growl; as if she was a wolf guarding her precious queen from a dangerous threat.

"Yeah, Amanda came back to save me after I transformed into a mouse to help her get away but instead I… ended up getting caught by that Louis guy…" Akko stopped as she began to shake slightly, trying to forget his _laugh_.

Amanda held onto Akko more carefully, glaring at Andrew as hard as she could.

"That friend of yours told Akko insults and even told her the crappy chairman could do weird things to her! Look, rich boy, piss off so I can calm Akko down alright?" Amanda didn't demand, she _commanded_ him to leave. And _immediately._

Andrew stood there for a few minutes, looking between the two of them before nodding and retreating back to wherever he came from.

Amanda watched him leave with an almost disgusted look on her face, clicking her tongue when she no longer saw his figure; her demeanor drastically changed into a softer and more concerned look as she used one of her hands to gently lift up Akko's chin so that red and green eyes met.

"Akko, don't listen to that snobby crappy rich kid, alright? I've got your back, I… I'll protect you from anything that'll try to hurt ya dreams of being the next Shiny Chariot or finding those Words!" Amanda promised, slowly leaning her forehead against Akko's as she felt herself drowning in the red pools that were Akko's eyes.

Akko blushed brightly, looking back into Amanda's green eyes and gulped down her nervousness; "A-Amanda-" Akko didn't get to start her sentence as her eyes widened when she felt Amanda's lips on hers, their noses barely brushing against one another.

Amanda couldn't hold her emotions in anymore and decided to risk it all in one kiss in this one moment. Brushing one of her hands against the side of Akko's face whilst the other rested just on her waist, not wanting to risk anything that might ruin this for her as she gently pushed Akko more against the wall they were leaning on for support.

Akko looked at Amanda's closed eyes and felt her own begin to drop, tilting her head to the side so that both had a better angle of one another. In reaction to Amanda's actions, Akko placed her opposing hand on top of Amanda's and rested her hand on top of her shoulder; clenching her uniform like she did before they were interrupted in attempt to bring Amanda closer, both faces now a matching red colour.

They both felt their hearts racing rapidly in their rib cages, letting the rhythm of their movements take over as they held onto each other a little more closely... A little more tightly; the spark of electricity that was once running high in their veins settling into a cozy bonfire warmth in their stomachs.

Both drew away hesitantly from another, allowing oxygen into their lungs as they both clung to each other tightly, eyes still closed as they leaned their foreheads against one another.

Once their breathing returned back to normal, Amanda was the first to open her eyes. Even though they were directed at the floor, away from seeing Akko's reaction.

"Akko… even though you're a huge clumsy dork, I... love that about ya, I love how determined you can be to accomplish something even when the odds are stacked against ya, I love how you're face pouts when something goes wrong or the shine in your eyes when you just don't give up on something, or even someone! Guess what I'm trying to tell ya, Akko is… I'm in love with you. Been having feelings for you ever since we started becoming friends… An' I was wondering, if you wanted to be my girlfriend!" Amanda confessed, her face flushed a deep shade of red as she looked back at Akko's shocked face.

Akko stared at Amanda's nervous face, trying to register what had just been confessed to her.

'Amanda… loves me?' Akko thought, a happy grin forming on her face as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Causing Amanda to back up slightly in panic and worry.

"Woah! Akko, you okay?! I-If you don't wanna be friends anymore I completely understand! I just thought I'd confess before it was too late-" Amanda was interrupted from her rambling by Akko placing her lips onto hers, silencing her effectively.

This action caused Amanda's eyes in widen more than they already were.

Akko pulled back, giggling at the blank look on Amanda's face. "I love you too, Amanda. I'd love to be your girlfriend!" she said, pulling Amanda into a hug.

Amanda reaction was delayed by half a second before she gave out a heartfelt laugh, hugging Akko back.

"Jeez! Nearly gave me a heart-attack there, Akko!" Amanda said, pulling away a bit from the hug to look at Akko with a huge grin that matched Akko's own.

"Sorry, I'm just happy!" Akko replied sheepishly.

Amanda's grin turned into a smirk as she quickly kissed Akko, placing her hands on Akko's waist to gently pull her closer to herself; closing her eyes and tilting her head sideways so their noses were no longer lightly brushing against one another.

Akko placed her arms around Amanda's neck as she secretly grinned to herself, whilst she let Amanda take the first few minutes of control before switching the roles drastically so that she was leading the now heavy kiss instead.

The action surprised Amanda as a dark blush appeared on her face but she wouldn't give up the fight that easily, this led to a battle of dominance between the two of them.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away from another to breathe with Akko being the victor.

Akko noticed Amanda tried to hide her pout and giggled, "Is someone jealous that I won?" Akko sang, using her index finger to poke lightly at Amanda's cheek; causing Amanda to pout for a few more moments before smiling with a sigh.

"Ah, shut up will ya? I'll definitely win next time!" Amanda stated, tilting her head so that she was looking down at Akko; whom just giggled in reply and waved Amanda's response off, as if mocking Amanda's challenge.

"C'mon ya dork, let's get that Holy Grail" Amanda said after a few minutes of the two giggling to one another, pulling away from Akko but held out her hand for her which Akko gladly accepted and pushed herself off of the wall.

They were about to start walking before Akko stopped suddenly, Amanda looked back at her with confusion and worry even though she tried to hide it.

"What's up?" Amanda asked, turning around to face Akko.

Akko began to blush in embarrassment as she mumbled something

out, making Amanda more confused.

"Eh? What was that, Akko? I didn't hear ya" Amanda asked.

Akko blushed harder, "I-I said, "Can I have a piggyback ride?"!" Akko said louder, looking at the ground instead of Amanda.

Amanda blinked a couple of times before letting out a heartfelt laugh.

"You're so adorable when ya blush. I don't see why not. Hop on" Amanda said, letting go of Akko's hand and crouched on the floor facing away from Akko to allow her onto her back.

"Yes!" Akko shouted happily as she giggled, walking to Amanda and readying herself on her back. Giving Amanda a signal to tell her that she was ready, Amanda nodded and began to stand up.

Once they both decided that Akko was secured enough, Amanda started to walk.

"Off we go! To find the Holy Grail!" Akko shouted with a cheer, making Amanda roll her eyes as she shook her head with a small laugh,

Akko leant her head against the back of Amanda's and began to think of all the fun both she and Amanda will have now that the two are now girlfriends.


End file.
